Vlindrel Characters
Caspian = | |Image = vlindrel |ProfilePic = CaspianProfile.png |CharacterName = Caspian of Loyce |Sigil = |Flavor = The white knight of Forlorin. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/iWg3CrOSU90 Joseph William Morgan - Over the Rainbow] |Height = 6'7" |Weight = 220 |HairColor = Platinum |EyeColor = Blue |Month = -- |Day = -- |Year = ---- |CurrentAge = 23 |Birthplace = The Kingdom of Loyce |Nationality = Vlindrellian |Role = Main Character |Lives = Forlorin, Vlindrel |Species = Loycian Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |LvL = 26 |Endurance = 11 |Might = 25 |Prowess = 15 |Affinity = 1 |Arcana = 5 |Prominence = 4 |Carry = 69 |Attunement = 0}} |Item Name = |ProfilePic = CaspiansBequestedSpear.png |Length = 7' |Weight = 19 |Durability = Very High |Price = N/A |Endurance = -- |Might = 20 |Prowess = 15 |Attunement = -- |Arcana = -- |Prominence = -- |END Scaling = -- |MGT Scaling = C |PRO Scaling = C |ATT Scaling = -- |ARC Scaling = -- |PRM Scaling = -- |Elements = / |Weapon Trait = |Effect = |Flavor = This large swordspear is the favored weapon of Caspian of Loyce, last living member in a long line of proud royal knights. Left to him by his parents before they embarked on a quest from which they never returned. The Knights of Loyce were renown for their unrivaled skill in combat, and these sword-spears demanded not only great might to wield, but also a martial prowess that few can meet. Loyce was the first kingdom of man, and through its greatness did its legends linger through time, even after its fall. So loyal were its knights, that they passed their traditions onwards down through their family lines for countless generations.}} |Notes Content = *Caspian's parents left him to fend for himself when he was twelve years old, when they set out for the old Kingdom of Loyce. Caspian still believes that one day they will return, triumphant from whatever quest it was that they set out on. *Caspian is a descended from an ancient bloodline of mythical knights, and is only human in a general sense. Due to his blood and heritage, he is much stronger and enduring than an earthly human of his height and build would be, being able to carry his large swordspear, a greatshield, and any armor he's wearing, long distances without significantly tiring. *Despite receiving only rudimentary training from his parents in his youth, martial combat flows in Caspian's veins, allowing him to pick up and learn how to effectively wield a variety of weapons very quickly, though to master one he still requires more extensive tutelage and/or practice. *The people of Loyce were notable for hair that grows in with dark roots, but turns platinum as it lengthens. ---- *Face claim: Devin Oliver}}}} |-|Lady-in-Waiting = |Flavor = ...What is it you seek to find in this ebbing land? |Theme = [https://youtu.be/5yowioThaXE Alex Roe - Like A Dream] |Height = 5'6" |Weight = ?? |HairColor = Auburn |EyeColor = Embered |Month = -- |Day = -- |Year = ---- |CurrentAge = ??) (Ancient |Birthplace = Unknown |Nationality = Vlindrellian |Role = Supporting Character |Lives = Forlorin, Vlindrel |Species = Unknown Species |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Power Color 2 = orange |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power_Notes_1 = |Power Effect 1 = The Lady-in-Waiting is capable of linking any individual to the . Once linked the various bonfires scattered across the lands of Vlindrel will serve as beacons of respite, soothing and healing their wounds. If a Firelinked individual is killed, they will revive at the last bonfire rested at, but not without losing the they had, and possibly some of their equipment. |}} }} |-|Kaali = | |Image = darkness |ProfilePic = KaaliProfile.png |CharacterName = Kaalianore of Loyce |Sigil = |Flavor = We are doomed to dwell in the dark for all eternity to preserve a fleeting honor... |Theme = [https://youtu.be/6qYIggg1Y64 Ghost - Zenith] |Height = 6'1" |Weight = 168 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Dark Blue |Month = -- |Day = -- |Year = ---- |CurrentAge = 28 |Birthplace = Bastion of the Negative Sun |Nationality = Pyxian |Role = Supporting Character |Lives = Vlindrel |Species = Loycian Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Power Color 2 = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Equipment |Power_Notes_1 = |Power Effect 1 = Divine poleaxe, once wielded by Sir Torien, Royal Knight of Loyce who successfully assailed a city of chasmous exiles and was tasked to keep what couldn't be kept. The Eochair, which can only be wielded by titled knights of Loyce, is said to be capable of opening any passage, both physical and ethereal. Being a weapon forged by the First Monarch, it is indestructible and its edge will pass unhindered through all earthly materials. |Elements 2 = + |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Equipment |Power_Notes_2 = |Power Effect 2 = Black-chromed armor of a felled Knight, who was mother to Kaalianore. Forged from steel seeped in the depthless dark of the Pyxis itself, it moves and shifts to fit its wearer, as if it were alive. In the dark of the chasm, whole civilizations fell to ruin, yet one thrived. Against their great dark even the mythical knights of Loyce would falter. In that depthless blackness these great heroes gazed upon the abyss, and it reflected them back, as if it were a dark mirror. |Elements 3 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power_Notes 3 = Can also be used to empower an existing weapon, allowing it to deal bonus damage. deals effective damage to things that are weak to both and , but is affected only by resistances. |Power Effect 3 = An ancient sorcery of Loyce, modified to allow one to brandish their own as a greatsword for time enough to perform a single slash. Sustaining the stance for a moment before swinging will allow it to project a wave of thick dark that staggers foes. As the lights of the Monarch's Suns forsook them, the Chasm Knights of old conceived new ways to fight in the smothering darkness. But is this blade a manifestation of their genius? Or does it betray a darker truth that lurks within the depths of all men? Even those that would call themselves heroes... |- |Elements 4 = |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = |Power_Notes_4 = |Power Effect 4 = A technique created by the old Knights of Loyce, since modified by the Chasm Knights. Surrounds the Knight in a dense shroud of dark that propels them into striking range of a chosen foe, knocking most others from their path. The Knights of Loyce were renown as unbeatable combatants, and in open fields of combat they would single out the strongest opponents first, slaying them without quarter, and demoralizing the weaker enemies. |- |Elements 5 = + + |Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = + Touch |Power_Notes_5 = Infuses Kaali's hands with for a few seconds. If she grabs anyone during this time she will rip out any damaged hearts ( ) and add them to their own healthpool as special -type hearts ( ). Damaging this heart will return it to its owner, allowing them to be healed. Can also be dispelled. Has no effect on non-humans such as , , etc. Works on demi-humans such as . |Power Effect 5 = Forbidden art that focuses the darkest parts of the wielder's soul, turning it into an insatiable well that rips the from victims, preventing any restorative measure that would improve their health beyond their current condition, and also adds the stolen to the wielder, bolstering their strength of body and spirit. The mythical nation of Loyce is said to have stood unconquered for an eternity before falling at the climax of a terrible unknown catastrophe, forcing the virtuous Knights of Loyce to leave behind their beloved kingdom and seek a new life at the ends of the earth.' |}} |Notes Content = ---- *Face claim: Jaimie Alexander}}}} |-|Garreth = |Flavor = ... |Theme = [https://youtu.be/V5M2WZiAy6k Imagine Dragons - Natural] |Height = 5'10" |Weight = 167 |HairColor = Blonde |EyeColor = Green |Month = -- |Day = -- |Year = ---- |CurrentAge = 19 |Birthplace = Castle Volstonkroft, Argyria |Nationality = Argyrian |Role = ??? Character |Lives = Vlindrel |Species = Agyrian Human |PowerSource = Unknown |HarmNumber = }} |Power Color 2 = #071a1a |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Blessing |Power_Notes_1 = |Power Effect 1 = |- |Elements 2 = |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Power_Notes_2 = |Power Effect 2 = |- |Elements 3 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Power_Notes_3 = |Power Effect 3 = |}} }} Category:Main Characters